Bite
by lizteroid
Summary: Pretty much AU Rizzoli & Isles, but I hope you enjoy it. Set after 2x10, Maura finds herself in a fantasy world.


_Author's Note: _A R&I fic, oneshot. I'm trying a 15 oneshot challenge, so this is the third of 15. I hope you enjoy! Please review. Criticism, but no bashing. Remember, people are entitled to ship who/what they want, so don't have a go at them if it's not to your tastes.

**Disclaimer: **As usual, I own no rights to any of the characters portrayed in this fanfiction. Rights belong to; Janet Tamaro, TNT, Tess Gerritsen.

* * *

><p>Maura had settled herself in for the night, a bottle of wine, a movie and some high in protein and nutritious snacks. She made sure to feed Bass his cacti pads and settle him for the evening, so she could really relax as per the Doctor's orders after the horrendous situation she had found herself in a number of weeks prior.<p>

Before the Homicide Division could close the current case they were working on, disaster had struck when a link to the case had happened to have been Jane's living nightmare: Charles Hoyt. When Jane had told Maura that he had agreed to speak with Jane at the jail infirmary, Maura had indefinitely developed a strong gut feeling about the proposed situation and she had told Jane that she would accompany the Detective to provide some medical insight into Hoyt's stability.

During the meeting with him, everything had turned tables, he had broken free from his restraints again, and he had pounced upon Jane, to try once more to finish what he had initially begun with her. Maura had been in the crossfire of this and he had taken her down, firstly with the taser before he had begun with her throat.

Hoyt had edged his scalpel across her delicate neck, watching the surge of scarlet rushing from her jugular before he had then proceeded, his fingers tracing up her skirt and along her thigh. Of course, Jane had been witness to the whole thing and with the surge of adrenaline, she had manage to break herself free in time to disturb Hoyt from continuing with defiling her best friend.

Afterwards, both Jane and Maura had been taken to hospital, Maura had suffered the worst, of course. She had been tasered and rendered unconscious while Hoyt had tried and been unsuccessful in assaulting her. To say that the Medical Examiner was confused would have been deemed an understatement. She was suffering from post traumatic stress, and had been told to take things easy, with the possibility of not returning to work for some time.

So, she had taken herself home, after attending Jane's 'Surprise My Pretty Pony Birthday Party' and there, she had fallen asleep on the couch while watching a movie, and was now by perchance starting to dream.

Everything was so elegant; the long layered ball gowns, the curls of their hair, soft flickering of candles in their chairs in candelabras. The sweet musk of the air, the bouquet of the wines and champagnes, the aroma of roasted porks and racks of lamb. The string quartet had been playing now for around forty minutes already and were just about to crescendo into their big finale, when he arrived.

Maura glanced over at him as he seemingly swooped down the sweeping staircase at the opposite end of the hall. She watched as he smoothed his way through the crowd, eyes fixated upon her as she had hers to him. As Maura watched him, he seemed to float across the hall to her, she looked him over, up and down. He was a handsome man not quite her type though.

Sighing, Maura turned, greeted by another. This one was awfully attractive. His dark skin and light eyes engaged her and drew her attention away from the first one, making her focus on him. Maura had no idea what was happening, this was definitely something new for her. She did have some faint idea of what was supposedly happening to her, but Maura being Maura, did not like to speculate, and so she did not.

He smiled to her, a casual yet charming smile, nothing too extravagant though before he waltzed off, away from her, with another woman in tow. Maura frowned, feeling immediately jealous of this other woman with this mystery man, and she followed the couple now, with her eyes, glaring at the woman but swallowing softly whenever he would look to her.

The attraction was obvious.

Maura just couldn't figure out how this man's presence was affecting her as such. She looked around to see if any of the other females around the room were affected in a similar manner as to her, but none of them seemed to be interested. In fact, the other women, bar the one he was currently dancing with, seemed oblivious to him in that hall. This situation was most certainly something Maura had never found herself in.

As she lowered her head and turned to look around the hall for a more approachable company of people to engage in conversation with, he skimmed across to her side. Turning back to focus upon him again, Maura lost her gripping on the glass she was holding, sending it to the ground and it shattered there. She swallowed and looked to him mouth agape before she even contemplated saying something, he cut her off before she spoke anyway.

"Walk with me." he stated. It was not a suggestion. Gently, he offered out his arm for her, folding it at the elbow to make a crook for her arm to rest, so they could walk together.

Although he was most definitely arrogant, Maura complied with his instruction and she nodded, slipping her arm into his and walking with him, outside. As arrogant as he came across, Maura found him charming, it was something in his eyes, she thought. Those incandescent eyes, almost golden, like amber.

Outside, the two found themselves in a courtyard, softly decorated with paper lanterns, glowing like fireflies around them. Maura smiled as he led her to a fountain, sitting her down on the edge of the fountain while he stood in front of her. She sat, looking up at him while he prepared himself for what he was about to tell her. Maura blinked a little, waiting on baited breath for whatever it was that was taking him so long to prepare for.

"You know, as soon as you entered the room, I felt it." he began, staring up at the stars now, watching his respiration drifting off into the chill of the night, "I could feel you here, Maura." he told her.

She nodded along with what he was saying before she had heard him use her name. She had not yet told him her given name, how did he know? Looking to him, she furrowed her brows tightly, almost knitting them together as she watched him in confusion. Softly, Maura swallowed and she wet her lips, "You know my name...?"

"Of course I do." he now looked to her, smiling as if it had been obvious that he would know who she was, "And, you are truly breathtaking. I must admit, you surely made an entrance into the ballroom. Every head turned your way, my dear." he told her.

"Can you tell me your name?" she asked him softly, somewhat meekly as she watched him still. Maura found she could not yet tear her gaze from his.

He turned away, not answering her, but he continued, "Yes, your certainly caught my attention, Maura. I performed a test on you, to see if you would reciprocate those feelings for me, also." he nodded.

"What did you do?"

"The woman I was dancing with." he nodded, "She was the test. And, I was correct in my initail judgement, you reciprocated those same feelings for me, as I do for you. It was rather clever actually."

Maura gently nodded, going along with whatever this man was telling her, though not sure she was believing him entirely, though she did not have doubts. She knew it as basic human nature that if you are attracted to someone, and they share an interest in someone else, that is not oneself, that person will deliver a set of signals to show they are not impressed with both parties, through body language. She assumed, a rarety in Maura Isles' world, that he had read her body langauge and played upon it, to induce a larger or more detailed reaction from her, to test her willing and attraction to himself.

"I am attracted to you, Maura. Very attracted to you."

"Why?" she asked him.

Gently, he leaned down, his foot was resting on the edge of the fountain, beside her and he whispered into her ear, "I don't need a reason, do I?" the first question he had posed to her. Again though, he did not give her time to respond, "You smell delectable." he whispered, making the hairs at the nape of her neck stand to attention.

Swallowing, Maura blinked a little before she felt her eyes getting heavy, lids closing over only halfway though. She felt her breath intake increase, heart rate begin to race as she felt his skin against hers. Cheek to cheek. Nose along jawline. Maura was taken by him. He had cast his spell over her and she had plunged deep, she was definitely under, there was no going back now. Especially now, his lips moved with grace across her jaw, along her earlobe and down.

Down further. His tongue came out between his abundant lips, tasting her, feeling her porcelain doll-like skin, delicate like finebone china. Pale too. Just how he liked.

"Relax Maura, I can feel you're tense..." he whispered, his tone was calming, eerie in a sense as he spoke to her.

Maura gave a soft moan as his mouth moved across that point. One of her erogenous zones, just below her ear, above where her carotid artery was located. She sighed, shakily before she felt it.

Piercing.

Her eyes flew open and she panicked. Quickly, strong hands came up to restrain hers while his mouth worked over her pulse point. Suckling. Everything, for her seemed to happen so fast. From the attraction to the walking outside and sitting with him, conversing and the arousal. Seduction was something powerful in this equation and she had fallen for it, hard. It wasn't until her world began to chill, to slow down, did she realise what had happened.

"You can call me Frost." he told her, pulling away and licking the remainder of her from his lips, smiling a little to her. His eyes had turned darker now, like a burning log, the embers glowing in his eyes still. Running his tongue around his mouth, Maura's suspicions were confirmed.

The teeth.

The bite.


End file.
